Humo
by La llanta de Wamura
Summary: YAOI/MISAWA. A Miyuki se le daba bien hacer propuestas indecorosas con el humo de cigarro... Y a Sawamura imaginar que se le quería provocar un cáncer a temprana edad.
**Notas:**

Diamond no Ace de Yuji Terajima. Cuz I have nothing. Nothin'~.

 _Fanfic en comemoración de los tres años que llevo con mi pareja de rol. Alejandrina, te amo cabrona. ¡Vamos por más tiempo juntas!_

 **Aclaraciones:**

Basado en una sexy imagen en la que Kazuya lanza humo a la cara de Eijun. Universo alterno en donde los personajes trabajan en la misma empresa y mantienen una relación jefe-subordinado.

* **Buchō** : Título dado a los jefes de departamento de una empresa.

 **Humo**

Estaba escondiéndose en un pasillo poco frecuentado. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar para resguardarse pero Eijun consideró que estaría a salvo durante los veinte minutos que tenía de descanso.

Reflexionó sobre el hecho de que dentro de unos años tendría cáncer de pulmón. ¿La causa? Humo de tabaco. ¿Qué si él era un fumador empedernido? Joder no. En su vida había tocado un cigarro. ¿Entonces? Miyuki Kazuya era la razón, no sólo de su certeza de cáncer en un futuro, sino también de que se hallara en ese lugar tan aislado.

Eijun no recordaba claramente cuando fue que su jefe comenzó a tener la mala costumbre de fumar cerca de él o desde que momento le dio por lanzar la tóxica humareda a su rostro.

Sus cejas se contrajeron en un rictus de amargura. Sabía que Miyuki era difícil de tratar. Desde el primer día que entró a la empresa y la noticia de que estaría bajo las órdenes de Kazuya se esparció entre los empleados, varios de ellos se acercaron para darle "el más sentido pésame".

Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de su personalidad compleja, Kazuya resulto ser un superior lo suficientemente carismático como para que Eijun se sintiera cómodo y dispuesto a seguir trabajando para él aún cuando meses después se le ofreció un cambio de jefe.

Pero por otro lado… últimamente comprendía cada vez menos a Miyuki.

¿Qué Kazuya disfrutaba de burlarse de él cada que podía? Bien. ¿Qué lo llamaba Bakamura cuando cometía un error? Bien. ¿Qué lo regañaba de formas horribles si no cumplía con su trabajo? Muy bien. Todo eso lo entendía.

¿Pero por qué quería provocarle un cáncer a una edad tan temprana?

—Oh, Sawamura.

Eijun sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz. Volteó su cuello lentamente y se encontró con su jefe.

Kazuya sonreía. Sonreía de _esa_ manera. Mierda.

Sawamura había aprendido por las malas los tipos de sonrisa que poseía su superior. Estaba la sonrisa de "he hecho bien mi labor así que me siento feliz", la de "le he arruinado el día a alguien", la de "sufrirás por esto, bastardo" y la más reciente, la de "es hora de molestar a Sawamura Eijun".

—¡Miyuki Kazuya!

—Es Miyuki-buchō. Soy tu superior, ¿recuerdas?

Eijun, más que prestar atención al casi regaño de Kazuya, miraba con terror el pitillo que reposaba ya encendido y consumido hasta la mitad en la mano ajena. Se puso a la defensiva por acto reflejo y trago duro. Gesto afable más cigarrillo era una combinación letal.

—Buchō, ¿qué haces aquí? En este pasillo está prohibido consumir tabaco. La zona de fumadores se halla en la dirección contraría.

—Lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no te vas? —preguntó Sawamura. Luego rió nervioso.

—Porque no.

"Ah… debo de huir", pensó Eijun. Tal vez era un idiota, pero no lo era lo suficiente como para ignorar a su sentido de la preservación que gritaba sobre el peligro de seguir ahí.

—Con que es así… bueno, yo me retiro. Iré a visitar a Kuramochi-senpai… y platicar… y así.

Eijun dio un paso vacilante. Luego dos. Se controló para no correr y parecer sospechoso. Igual no llegó muy lejos.

Miyuki lo tomó de la muñeca derecha, dejó salir unas risillas y enseguida se llevó el cigarro a la boca; inhaló de él de una forma erótica y Sawamura sintió que el aire se le iba. De todas las cosas que le confundían de su jefe, una de ellas era ese tipo de gestos que de vez en cuando hacía y que rayaban en lo ilegal.

Kazuya aprovechó que su subordinado se quedó quieto para hacer un acercamiento. Soltó a poco el humo inspirado momentos atrás y vio cómo éste golpeaba el rostro de Eijun. Sawamura no tardo en cerrar sus ojos, arrugar su nariz y ponerse tenso.

—¡Miyuki, no hagas eso! ¿Qué quieres que termine con problemas en los pulmones?

—Pararé cuando te des cuenta.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —preguntó Eijun. Con su mano libre intentó alejar la humareda.

—¿Sabes que significa que soplen humo de cigarro en la cara?

Sawamura frunció el ceño, dudoso.

—Veo que no.

—N-no… ¡¿algún problema?!

Kazuya volvió a reír.

—Es una propuesta.

—¿De visitar al médico por problemas respiratorios? —inquirió Eijun totalmente serio.

—Bakamura. —Kazuya estaba realmente divertido—. Es una propuesta de sexo —declaró. Soltó a Sawamura y después dio la media vuelta. No necesito mirar atrás para saber que su subordinado estaba hiperventilando e intentando no sonrojarse hasta morir.


End file.
